


alpha/beta/omega (stray kids edition)

by softtennie



Series: alpha/beta/omega dynamics [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Beta/Beta, Beta/Omega, M/M, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 19:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16311044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softtennie/pseuds/softtennie
Summary: again, i was bored and i'm currently obsessed with this au(aka, the third edition of my a/b/o sorting ♡)





	alpha/beta/omega (stray kids edition)

Chan ➭  _omega_

Woojin ➭  _alpha or beta_

Felix ➭  _omega_

Changbin ➭  _alpha_

Jisung ➭  _omega_

Minho ➭  _alpha_

Hyunjin ➭  _beta_

Seungmin ➭  _beta_

Jeongin ➭  _unpresented ('cause he's still a baby uwu, but he'll be the most beautiful omega out there uwu)_

**Author's Note:**

> i recently opened up a new twitter uwu it's @softtennie if u want to be my friend there too♡
> 
> remember, this are MY opinions ♡ it's totally okay to have a different opinion from mine :3
> 
> thank u so much for reading ♡


End file.
